Ice plus Drakness equals Friendship and Love?
by Gaara of The Sand Lover
Summary: a mysteries demon shows up at the western castle. haterned is fromed but could it turn into love? Read to find out. InuxKags SangxMiro RinxShippo Sessx?


Introduction

There I sat staring at the western castle. It was throwing the yearly ball. It been my life long dream to meet the lords and ladies of the lands, now was my chance. I ran to the castle and stopped at the place's gates. "State your name and business here?" asked one of the guards.

I pulled my hood off, I was dressed in a long black hooded robe. "I'm here for the ball. Name? Well I could give it to you but more fun showing up unexpected." I said with a small smirk.

The other guard nodded his head. They opened the gate for me and I walked past pulling my hood back on. I stayed outside for an hour or so. Finally, the lords and ladies came out.

The southern lord stared at me for a couple of seconds. Finally the southern lord hissed, "What are _you _doing here?" The lady nodded in agreement.

"Milord, Malady, please you of all people should have know I'd come here." I said smirking to my self. _Their ganna get pissed at me. _"Please, Milord, we can talk about this later and you may punish me as you wish. But tell me was it that much of a surprise?" I asked pulling my hood down. I heard gasps and awes.

"Lord Haku and Lady Kaede, I have no idea whom she is but lets deal with it tomorrow and let the ball start." said who I guessed was Inutashio, the lord of the West, he was hosting the ball. They nodded and we walked into the castle.

"Excuse me, Milord. Your sons refuse to come to the ball," said a servant.

"Tell them they obey their father." Inutashio growled.

"Excuse me, Lord Inutashio?" I ask as the Lord and Lady of the south watched me.

"What is it?" he said.

"Not to be rude or anything but may I go to a room to change for the ball?" I said it with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, yes. Servant. Please take her to her room."

"The guest wing is full, Milord. I know of one opened room." the servant whispered something in his ear and then he thought for a moment then nodded. The servant lead me to the western wing. When we stopped at my room, I nodded my thanks and went in. I pulled my robe off. I was now in a black dress. I had black boats and gloves. I sighed to myself. _Should I show my demon form or stay like this?_ I asked my self and beast.** Show True Form.** my beast purred. I made my powers go and show my demon form. I had black hair, eyes that change color with my mood but allayed was in black, white ,or gray. I grew to little black dog ears and had black strips two on each check; perfectly jagged and a black moon on my forehead.

When the ball started. No one had a clue on who I was. The lords and ladies walked down one by one. Next came their pups and courted or to-be-courted females/males. Inutashio's eldest son didn't have a female so be he walk down he told me I'd be walking with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me milord but WHAT?" I yelled softly.

"You will stay by my son's side through this or you'd be gone in a blink of an eye. Do you understand?" Inutashio growled at me.

"Yes, milord." I said with a bow. Inutashio lead me to his sons. Lord Inuyasha smiled a cocky smile at me, while Lord Sesshomaru just smirked.

"My sons, Sesshomaru," Inutashio said happy to see them.

"Whom is this wrench?" asked Sesshomaru in a cold and bored tone.

Something in me snapped. "I'm no wrench. I have a name like every other person here. You know, I don't know why, a ungrateful little pup, is cold and rude to everyone you meet. I would give you some sort of manner Lord or not." I told him. Black flashing in my eyes. Before he could say a word he was face first in the floor. "And don't try to choke the living crap out of me." I say as I flip him around and kissed him on the lips.

"Let the Ball begin." Inutashio said with Inuyasha nodding in agreement. Me and Sesshomaru stood up; him telling me to meet him in his studies tomorrow. As we walked down the stairs; the lord and lady of the south was telling Inutashio and his mate who I was.

Inutashio motioned me over to him. I walked over and bowed in front of him. "You know how to sing, correct?" he asked I shot up and nodded. "You will sing for us, understand?" I nodded again. He told everyone that someone would sing. I stepped up and sighed.

"Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand." I started, my voice drawing all attention from everyone. _This is bad, don't you agree?_** Yes I do.** I swallowed what pride I had and continued. "When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, and I will fight. The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand. Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the eternal light, until my last breath I will fight( I will fight...) Now realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. but we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the creatures of the night. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand." I was stunned when I herd clapping. I smirked and walk off to Sesshomaru. When I reached him I asked, "Did you like it?"

"Hn." was all I got.

After the Ball, I walked over to the southern Lord and Lady. They been watching me on and off at the ball. I bowed when I reached them. "Yes, Milord and Milady?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?" asked the lady nicely.

"You know your not suppose to be near us," hissed the lord.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know I'm in big trouble but come on this wasn't that big of a surprise. You of all people should know that." I said bowing and turning away. I walked to my room after that. Only to find Lord Sesshomaru waiting out my door. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." I say respectfully.

"Wrench, what is your name?" he asked me in that cold and bored tone.

"Sorry, Milord." I say smirking to him. "One treat pre-a-day."

He growled at me and jumped but again he found him self held down face down with the ground. "Wrench, give me your name," he growled, "and let this Sesshomaru go."

I flipped him over again and kissed him on the lips, again. "Your lucky, now about tomorrow, you sure you don't want to talk to night I can sit on you all night." I say getting up and going to my door. I left him out of my door laying on the ground.

I woke up to pounding on my door. "Who's there?" I ask picking up my robe and put it on; covering my face and body. "Enter" I said after no answer.

My door opened to see Sesshomaru walking in. "Name now, Wrench," he told me walking to stand in front of me.

"Sorry, but I would need to talk to the Lady and Lord of the South first." I said with a smirk on my face and walking out my door. "Is it breakfast time?" I ask glancing back out Sesshomaru who was in a frozen stated.

I walk straight to the dinning hall to see everyone eating. I gave a small bow not letting my hood fall and toke a seat next to Inuyasha. "Milady, Milord of the South. Lord Inutashio's son would like to know my name is that ok?" I ask.

"I think everyone would like to know your name." Inutashio said. The lord and lady of the South nodded.

I gave them a small smile. "Thank you…" I stopped once more for a nodded to continue from them witch they gave. "Mother and Father." Inutashio stared at me in surprise, Sesshomaru didn't believe his ears; while Inuyasha was looking my body up and down.

"Daughter?" Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and everyone else said at the same time. The lord and lady of the south nodded.

"Yes, yes daughter. I'm the true heir of the south but, they think of me as a mines to the lands cause I cause a little trouble to get some damn attention. After my twin brothers were born it was them here and them there. I was out of the picture for good. So they band me from my lands and from my family. I've been gone since my two brothers were four." I yelled glaring daggers at my so-called-parents.

Inutashio moved to clam me down but before he could get to me; I was seated back down claming myself down. He looked at the lord of the south then back at me. "I have a question." Inutashio said.

I looked at him. "What would that be?"

"How come your black and they are well colored?" He asked.

"Um… Well see the thing is…" Lord Haku said trying to explain.

"I never notice they had colors." I said looking at my so-called-parents. "They look black and white like you and everyone else." I said looking around. A guard walked in before anyone could say something.

"Lord Inuyasha, your friends have arrived with lady Rin." The guard said with a bow.

"Lets go see them." Inuyasha said grabbing my arm and drabbing me off. We got out in front of the castle to see three girls, a kit; whom I was looking at I've seen him before; and a monk I guessed. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha said picking up a girl into a hug.

"Inuyasha, um… who's that?" this Kagome person asked.

"Im Artemis." I said in a cold tone but not to harsh.

"Inuyasha is she related to Sesshomaru by any chance?" One of the girls asked.

"No, she been through a lot. Hey Kagome what is it called in your time when someone can't see colors?" Inuyasha asked.

"Color blind why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shot me a look.

"Hey, I'm Sango, this in Miroku, and Shippo is the fox-demon kit." Sango said.

"Kit did you use to live in the south or north?" I asked him looking him over.

"I lived in the north with my parents until they died." He answered, tears ready to pour out of his eyes.

"Do you remember a black dog-demon coming to your lands?" I asked him bending down to his height. "And monk if you touch I promise you that you won't be touching your friend over there for a while" I said looking into Shippo's eyes

"Yes I remember that. That dog-demon watched are land for a while."

I smirked and nodded my head. "Good to see you again Shippo." His eyes grew wide as he jumped into my arms. "The kit will stay with me if you don't mind Kagome?" I said looking at him.

"Um… No if he wants to." she answered.

He jumped out of my arms and jumped into Kagome's. "Thank you, Mommy. Thank you," he said over and over.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" someone yelled from the castle. We all turned to see a wolf demon walking out. He looked at me. "ARTEMIS!! I didn't know you was here," he said running over to me. He had me in a hug before I could do anything.

"Yeah, good to see you to Koga." I say pushing out of his hug.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled. Koga and me looked at him then went back to talking.

"Hello, Koga." Kagome said.

Koga looked from me to her and gave her a bear hug like he gave me. "Kagome!" I just stood there shaking my head.

"Well I have to go." I said walking away from the castle. "I'll see you again soon." I said looking at them.

"Stay Artemis," they all said. I looked at them than sighed.

"Fine I'll stay to night then I leave agree?" They all nodded yes. By now everyone was outside meeting everyone else. Me and Koga stayed off to the side talking about things. I had my hood up now. Inutashio walked over to me and I stiffed before he was near me.

"I would like to talk to you?" Inutashio told me.

"My name is Artemis." I told him as we walked away. "So what you wanna talk about?" I asked him; not looking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your lands." Inutashio said with that I couldn't stay. I ran and ran.

_________________________________________________

Present time

_Great, new school. New town. New friends. This time I wont hold back. It's a demon, miko school. _I thought to myself; it had been 500 years seen I been in Japan. I was driving to my new school. When I got to my school, everyone was looking at me. _Of course I'm a new kid with the coolest car. _

I parked my 1965 Shelby mustang next to a pickup truck. I got out of my car and went to the office for my schedule. I didn't have to take Math so they put me in Demon slaying class to help out. I walked to my first class picking up a familiar scents. I gave a small smile as I walked into the classroom to see… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and his two brothers. Koga look up at me then suddenly I was in a bear hug.

"Is it really you? Artemis?" Koga asked spinning me around. My name got the others attention.

"Yeah, Wolf. Now put me down." Koga dropped me and grabbed my arm pulling me to the others. "Yeah, nice to see you two." I said to Koga's brothers. Sesshomaru was in a daze as Inuyasha was up and hugging me. "Yup good to see you to Inuyasha," I said it happily "Sesshomaru." I said icy cold; nodding my head. "How is Inutashio and Izayoi?" I asked.

"Father is fine. So is his mate," Sesshomaru said in that icy and deadly tone. "My question is: Where have you've been?"

I looked him in the eyes. "None of your Damn business." I said taking a seat next to Koga. While I was gone Koga was the only one who knew why and where I've gone. Me and Koga knew each other when we were babies. The classroom filled up and then class started and ended. "Koga what classes do u got?" I asked as I walked out the room handing Koga my schedule.

"All but one of your classes. Now tell me how did you get out of math?" He asked looking at my classes.

"Um… Hello its me. Last year I was in collage math." I said walking to are next class. "What friends of yours are still alive?" I asked.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, my parents, their parents," he said.

"What about my birth family?"

"Um… your brothers are and sisters. Your mom and dad died." I just nodded.

It was lunch time now. Koga took me to a tree with some people under it. "Koga, hey," said one of the two girls. "Who's the new girl?"

"Kagome you remember Artemis?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well, than you two already know each other." No one got it then they all jumped up.

"Artemis? Is it really you? Oh, wow good to see you." Everyone but Sesshomaru (No surprise), Inuyasha and Koga said. "Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Here and there. Um… Hey, how about all of you coming over to my house?" I said in a icy but friendly tone.

"You sure?" They all said minus one (Guess who).

"Yeah, Koga you didn't tell them?" Koga nodded his. "I need new band members. Want to join pays well. Music company just moved here."


End file.
